1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to geodesic dome structures and more particularly to a system of prefabricated panels for construction of geodesic dome structures. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the geodesic dome structure was developed by R. B. Fuller and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,235, many techniques and systems have been developed and proposed for construction of domes. While the geodesic dome has inherent advantages in efficiency of use of space and in the strength of the structures, domes do not lend themselves readily to conventional construction methods. Domes have been constructed with panels having wood framing and plywood sheeting. The time and labor required for this construction is relatively high, and the materials are not fireproof. Thus, interest has developed in the use of concrete for geodesic domes. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,680 to Kelly, a dome-shaped building is shown which requires a supporting framework with an inside shell formed of concrete mesh and reinforcing members and an outside shell spaced from the inside shell. A rather complex structure is required, and the desirable goal of low-cost construction is clearly missed. Dickens et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,110 describe a better structure having panels of expanded polystyrene from which dome-type buildings can be constructed. The outer surface of the panels is covered with wire mesh, and thin metal strips are bonded to the front and back of the panels, along the edges. The panels are assembled to form a desired structural form with the panels joined together by screws through the metal strips. The wire mesh is then covered with concrete or a similar material by spraying or troweling. The interior surfaces are then covered with plaster, concrete, or other finishing materials. As may be recognized, the Dickens et al system requires extensive on-site construction. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,969 to Quaney, molding of structural panels in a uniform or modularized size is taught. The panel requires a base portion and a flange around its periphery. The panels are assembled to form geodesic domes and other structures in a flange-to-flange manner and secured by fasteners or by bonding. Although the Quaney panels may provide insulating qualities, a structure fabricated from such panels would lack the strength of a concrete structure. Hewitt describes, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,418, a concrete dome structure. The dome is constructed with precast sections having concentric rows of slab sections, with the outer edge of each row overlapping the inner edge of the next row. Since the adjacent precast sections must interlock, a very large number of different size and shape slabs would be required and the system would lack versatility. Furthermore, no inherent insulation is provided.
Thus, the prior art fails to provide a flexible system for prefabricating geodesic dome panels having high insulating capabilities which have finished outside coatings and interior finishing and which can be assembled on-site with minimum labor and material.